Zephyr's Bad Mission Decision
by ScreamYourLine
Summary: When Zephyr takes a solo mission, things turn bad.  When he thinks all is lost, who will save him? rated for extreme sexual content and gore
1. Bad mission decision

Zephyr looked the job over carefully once more before tucking it into his pocket and setting out. It had been a while since he was out on his own...

_'Maybe I can handle this before the others wake up and keep the money..' _

Smirking, Zephyr rushed to the elevator to level 6, and soon after to core lift 2.

l

Zephyr breathed in the cold air and was tempted to go into the nearby bar to warm up. Shaking his head, he headed towards cranktown, humming his favorite song.

When he reached the town, he sighed in releif. It was warm here! Taking the mission memo back out of his pocket, he headed towards the house circled on a small town map that had been enclosed along with the letter. The mission was just clearing some gremlins out of some guy's house. Easy enough.

Looking up at the small house, he pushed the door open and grabbed his gun, looking around only to find...nothing.

_'...what the hell?'_

Making his way towards the back of the house, Zephyr kicked open various doors to find more nothing. There wasn't anything here! Was he in the right house?

Putting his guns back in their holsters, he pulled out the small map and grimaced when he saw he was in the right place.

''Tch.."

Putting the map back in his pocket, he thought he'd go have a word or two with the guy who hired him.

Making his way back towards the entrance, Zephyr gasped when something clamped down over his mouth and pulled him backwards.

"MMFFFHH!"

He saw what looked like a rag right before everything went black.

l

"Oh,look. He's coming to."

Zephyr blinked slowly, his head feeling heavy. He couldn't hold his head up and closed his eyes again,sleep pulling him back into an unconcious state.

_**SMACK**_

Zephyr cried out when something hard struck his face, snapping him awake.

"Hey now, we can't have you falling asleep again."

When Zephyr's vision cleared, he saw three men in the room with him, one standing over him. Not only that, he saw one of them holding up his jacket an eyeing it.

"Hey man, I think im gunna keep this." And he waved it at him.

"MFF!"

Zephyr suddenly realized he was tied up. And naked.

Blushing insanely, he tried to cover himself, but his arms were tied behind his back and the gag tied securely around his head was tight and refused to let him speak.

"Oh, how cute, he's blushing." They all laughed and it made Zephyr blush even harder.

The man standing over him was handsome with blonde hair sticking out in every direction, the one holding his shirt looked no older than he was with shaggy black hair in a similar style to his own, and the other had brown hair with a well built body and several scars clearly visible.

The black haired one walked up and knelt down next to him, " Listen up. You're going to die." He tilted his head cutely and smiled at him," But we're going to have alot of fun with you before we kill you."

Zephyr was beginning to panic. He was close to busting out in tears.

Pulling out a pill from his back pocket, the black haired boy pressed it between Zephyr's legs and pushes it inside him.

Zephyr tried to protest, but the gag was making everything he said sound like a jumbled mess.

Licking his lips, he got up and sat in a chair sitting next to Zephyr; about the only thing in the room aside from a small dresser and that was about it.

Zephyr was confused and scared, what did he just put inside him..?

"heheh..you gonna let him sit there while it works?" Zephyr looked over to see the brown haired man smirking.

"Uh huh," He looked down at Zephyr, " I want him to beg."

_'B-Beg..?Oh god..they can't mean...' _Zephyr's question was answered when he felt his lower body heating up. He moaned softly when the feeling moved up to his stomach and he began to get hard.

"Look at him. I think it's working.''

Zephyr didn't pay attention to who said it, he was trying his hardest not to get hard, but failed terribly as the warm feeling got hotter and hotter and he suddenly had a weird feeling in his ass.

He couldn't help but moan as the feeling made him get more and more aroused by the second. His toes began to curl and fingers were twitching. It felt so good. And he hadn't even been touched yet.

Kneeling down and taking off the gag, the black haired boy grinned at him, "Does it feel good? I know it does."

"**HEEEEEEEELPPP!**''

Zephyr screamed as loud as he could, so loud that his throat began to ache.

Slapping his hand over Zephyr's mouth, the black haired boy glared bitterly at him, "You do that again and i'll cut your throat and fuck you while you're bleeding out."

Zephyr whimpered in defeat, the only other time he had been this scared was when he first met Vashyron.

When the black haired boy took his hand away from Zephyr's mouth and he didn't cry out again, he smirked.

"Good Boy."

The blonde man got behind Zephyr and they turned him over, the touches driving him crazy. It was like even the smallest touch anywhere sent spikes of pleasure through his body.

Taking himself out of his pants and pressing his erections against Zephyr's lips. Zephyr's eyes widened and he pressed his lips firmly together, turning his head away. Grabbing a handful of Zephyr's hair and jerking it hard, the blond man shoved his erection into Zephyr's mouth when he cried out.

"If you even think about biting it, I'll gut you."

Zephyr felt tears run down his face as the man pushed his head forward, forcing him to take it deeper. He kept hold of Zephyr's hair and pushed his head back and forth at a fast pace, glaring everytime his teeth scraped arcross him.

The brunette man came up behind the black haired boy and fished another pill from his back pocket and reached around to unbutton his jeans.

''H-Hey,what are you-"

''There are too many of us to just fuck him. You can ride him."

Pouting, the black haired boy slide off his jeans and leaned over to where his ass was in the air while the brunette man pushed the pill inside him.

"oh...I love those pills..." The black haired boy whimpered a little as he felt the heat run through his body.

Zephyr coughed as the blonde man came in his mouth, the foreign taste choking him. He tried to pull away so he could spit it out, but a hard yank on his hair and he was told to swallow it. Whimpering,he did as he was told. He wanted deperately to reach down and just rub his hands down his body and to touch himself in ways he had no idea he could.

Noticing Zephyr's lustful expression, the black haired boy crawled over to him, his body demanding the same attention. He pulled Zephyr away from the blonde man and rolled him over in position to where he could straddle him

Zephyr was moaning and twitching, his erection leaking and begging for attention. He was too afraid to ask or plead for anything, and he was bucking his hips upward out of reflex, hoping that the boy on top of him could take the hint.

Notcing him, The black haired boy grinned took two fingers to his own mouth and started licking and sucking on them, confusing Zephyr. Moaning around the two digits, he took them out and placed them at his own entrance, pushing one in and then the other and slowly pumping them in and out, moaning as he did so.

The other two men were watching with grins on their faces, excited for what was to come.

After taking his fingers out of himself, the black haired boy positioned himself over Zephyr and slowly slid down, whimpering slightly as he did so, the drug blocking out most of the pain.

Zephyr gasped, the sudden pleasure almost triple what it was supposed to be due to the drugs.

"O-oh..Aaaahhnnnn! Oh god!" Zephyr cried out,bucking his hips on reflex, wishing desperately his arms weren't tied behind his back so he could reach out and grip the hips riding him so wantonly.

''Ngh..oh..H-He's bigger than I thought!" The black haired boy gasped and slammed himself all the way down, making Zephyr bucks his hips more.

_'Oh god! It feels so good!'_ Zephyr was moaning and whimpering at the foreign feeling of pleasure, his body having absored the drug and the effects obviously showing.

The brunette man kneeled down behind the black haired boy and started kissing and sucking on his neck, making him moan and whimper more than he already was.

"Nnn..b-big brother..."

_'Wait...what?' _Zephyr was so confused.

Noticing the look Zephyr was giving him, the brunette man turned his younger brother's head towards him and kissed him more passionate than Zephyr though possible.

Pulling away from his brother, the brunette man unzipped his pants to set free his throbbing erection and spit in his hand moments afterward, only to smear it across his aching cock. Giving Zephyr a sexy grin, he positioned himself after a few minutes of moving so the black haired boy could ride and he could fuck Zephyr easily, he pushed in.

"O-OH!" Zephyr squeezed his eyes shut, his mind not able to register the pain from the pleasure and sending him ino a fit of moaning and writhing.

Reaching over and grabbing his brother's discarded pants, the brunette fished out two more small pills and pressed one to his brother's mouth, who ate it eagerly, and then to Zephyr's, who opened his mouth before he even pressed it to his lips.

"Heheh...Enjoying yourself? I don't blame you..after all, we will be your last.." The brunette man mocked him as he began to slam in and out straight off.

Zephyr screamed out, the pleasure of taking and getting at the same time driving him insane. He couldn't take it, it was like his body was suddenly so hot and even the smallest touch could make him moan out.

Placing his knees on either side of Zephyr's shoulders, the blonde man reached down to grab a handful of Zephyr's hair and pull his head up at an angle to where he could slam his once again hard erection into the boy's mouth.

Zephyr didn't complain one bit.

The black haired boy was slamming himself down onto Zephyr,impaling himself onto him. And everytime he came down, Zephyr would buck his hips up into the tightness, sending them both crying out in pleasure.

Having someone riding him and slamming into him and sucking someone all at the same time had Zephyr almost on the brink of death it felt so good!

Zephyr couldn't hold on anymore, his toes curling, and heat building in his already hot stomach, he arched his back the most that he could and came deep inside the black haired boy, sending them both into a fit of screams and the tightness that followed made the brunette man grin and thrust in even harder than he had been before.

The vibrations of the screams around his cock made the blonde man lean his head back in pleasure and rock his hips back and forth, face fucking the young boy under him.

The black haired boy cried out, his toes curling as he came, shooting his sticky mess on Zephyr's stomach and clamping down tight on his still hard erection. After a minute of catching his breath, the black haired boy started riding again, slamming down hard as Zephyr bucked his hips upwards.

Groaning, the blonde haired man came hard down Zephyr's throat, choking him once again with a mouthfull of cum. And at almost the exact time, the brunnette man slammed hard into him and shot his hot seed deep inside his body, the drug making it feel like fire running through him.

Pulling out of him, the brunette man grinned as he watched his cum drip out of Zephyr's small body, the boy's toes curled and his legs shaking.

Giving eachother quick looks, the blonde and the brunnette man traded places, stroking their erections back to life and filling up Zephyr once again.

Zephyr was so tired, but he couldn't stop, it was almost like his body was moving on it's own. He even spread his legs for the blonde man as he pounded into him and licked and sucked the best he could, trying his hardest to please the brunette man. He wanted it, he _needed_ it. He was so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't even see straight any more.

The black haired boy cried out and threw his head back as he came again, his erection not needing any attention to cum, the drug driving him crazy. Reaching over and wrapping his arms around the brunette man, he snuggled close and kissed his back, moving his hips back and forth, still riding Zephyr.

Stopping long enough to look back and kiss the black haired boy, the brunette man pressed his tounge into the smaller boy's mouth and and massaged their tounges together, making him more and more excited than the drug already had him.

"Ahhn..B-Big brother...ah..." He breathed out between moans, " I want..you to..fuck me,too...ahh..."

The brunette man grinned and pulled out of Zephyr's mouth to pull the black haired boy off of Zephyr and to the side, rolling him onto his stomach and pulling his ass in the air.

"I'm not holding back."

"G-Good...I don't want you to..."

Smirking, the brunette man slammed into the black haired boy harshly, making him cry out and bite his lips so hard that it bled. He looked up over his shoulder with half lidded eyes and pushed his hips back against the harsh thrusts, screaming when his prostate was assaulted.

Zephyr looked at the blonde man with pleading eyes, trying his hardest to meet his thrusts, but having his arms tied behind his back made everything harder.

"C-Can...ahhnn..ah..you..uh.. ah..." Zephyr was a little scared to ask for him to untie him, not to mention his moans made it sound weird.

"Can I what?" The blonde man looked down seductively at Zephyr, making him blush hard and close his eyes to get away from the stare. The blonde man chuckled at how cute it was, ''Go on, tell me."

Zephyr trembled a little, ''C-Can you..untie me..?" He opened his eyes cutely and whimpered. Had this been any other situation, he would have given a smart ass remark and got his ass beat for it, but right now, he was too lost in the pleasure of the situation to even think right.

The blonde man stopped thrusting for a short moment and thought about it, after a second he grinned, "alright."

Zephyr let out a shaky breath and moved his fingers a little, his arms had fallen asleep a while ago, and his fingers with numb at this point.

Grabbing Zephyr all rolling back to where he was being straddled, the blonde haired man reached over and gave the ropes a little tug and they all just fell off.

_'If they were that easy to get off I could have done it myself!'_

Bringing his arms around and looking at the red marks wrapped around both arms, Zephyr tried rubbing the sleep feeling away, the prickly feeling more present now that the restraints were gone. He looked over at the black haired boy and the brunette man and blushed, not used to being around anything sexual.

"What are you waiting for? Ride!" The blonde man bucked his hips and Zephyr gasped, the sudden jolt suprising him.

Placing his shaky hands on the man's shoulder's, Zephyr started moving, the drug still very present.

The blonde man bucked his hips hard, going deeper and faster, making Zephyr cry out as the sweet spot inside him was rammed over and over, his head leaning back and his eyes squeezing shut.

Groaning as he cums inside the smaller boy under him, the brunette man looks up as the blonde man says, " Let's fuck him at the same time."

Grinning the brunette man pulls out of the black haired boy and made his way over to the other two, still hard despite how many times he had already came.

Getting into position, the got close together and lifted Zephyr off of the blonde man, pressing their erections together before lowering Zephyr back down, who protested in responce.

"N-No! It'll be too much!" Zephyr looked at the blonde man with pleading eyes, who only grabbed his hips and forced him down. He was stretched enough after having gone three times before, but the idea of two at once scared him.

"Shut up and be quiet."

Zephyr wrapped his arms around the blonde man's neck and whimpered, slowly sliding down.

"Aw, 'ain't that cute?" Zephyr blushed hard when they both burst out laughing.

It hurt, and it was hard to make them both fit, but Zephyr did what he was told without complaining anymore. Breathing hard, he looked over at the black haired boy, who was crawling over to him.

Getting behind the blonde man, the black haired boy kissed Zephyr, pushing his tounge in the other boy's mouth, their tounges rubbing together,"ahhn.."

Zephyr kept his arms wrapped firmly around the blonde man's neck as they held onto his hips and forced him to ride, stretching him more and more, the feeling beginning to feel good due to the effects of the drug.

"Hey, get another pill."

"Jeez, he'll die from just the sex."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I wonder if he can fit all three of us?"

"Let's find out."

The black haired boy pulled away from their kiss to go and fish out another pill from his pants and popped it into his mouth before going back to kiss Zephyr again, the drug taking effect on the both of them.

_'At this rate...I __**will **__die from the sex! But...isn't it better than being shot or having my throat cut..? I just don't care anymore..."_

Zephyr moaned into the kiss and started moving his hips, the drug making all the pain go away and turn into pleasure. He unwrapped his arms from around the blonde man's neck and pulled away from the black haired boy to place his hands on the blonde man's shoulders and start moving fast.

The brunette man groaned and started bucking his hips, grabbing Zephyr's hips and digging his nails into the pale flesh of the boy, the tightness overwhelming both him and the blonde man.

"He's bleeding."

"Good, it can serve as lube."

Zephyr didn't care anymore, the pleasure was driving him crazy!

The black haired boy moved to where he was behind the brunette man and started sucking and kissing down his shoulder and neck, biting in certain spots that made him groan, "You damn tease." The black haired boy smirked and started grinding against his back, needing release.

Zephyr looked down at the blonde man's lips, wanting to kiss him, so he did. And to his suprise, he kissed back! Wrapping his arms around the man's neck again, Zephyr moaned into the kiss, his body reacting to every little touch. He felt like he was on fire! But it felt so good!

Zephyr gasped when the blonde man moved his hand down to pump his erection, the heat in his stomach increasing and as he slammed himself down deeper than before, he pressed against a spot that shot sparks through his body and made him see white as he came harder than he ever had before. His fingers started shaking as he felt himself tighten around the thick cocks inside of him.

"Oh,fuck!"

"Y-Yeah! Shit, im gonna cum!"

"Oh fuck,oh fuck, me too!"

Zephyr screamed when he felt them cum at almost the exact same time inside of him, the sticky mess not able to leak out due to them still inside.

"I wonder how much cum he can hold..."

"Yeah, I wonder.."

"He has to have at least a gallon inside him now."

"Hah,yeah.."

They lifted Zephyr off, the boy shaky and exhausted, and leaned him over so his ass was poking up in the air.

"Holy shit, look at that."

They grinned as they watched their cum leak out of Zephyr, so much that it ran down his legs to make a small puddle.

"I'm done with him."

"Me,too."

The black haired boy nodded as well, "I'd rather finish with you two.."

Zephyr whimpered as he collapsed on the ground and panted, exhausted.

"Looks like we're finished with you,kid."

Smirking the brunette man walked over to Zephyr's discarded clothes and fished one of his guns out of it's holster,tossing it to the blonde man.

"Sucks to be you,kid."

Zephyr's eyes widened as he had his favorite gun pointed at him.

"W-Wait..."His voice was hoarse and sounded funny,"Please.."

The black haired boy giggled and crawled over to straddle Zepyr, " I told you before we even started how it was going to end..." He leaned down to kiss him, "But after we kill you, we'll probably feed your body to those gremlins we mentioned in the letter.''

Zephyr didn't kiss back.

Getting off of Zephyr,the black haired boy went over to examine Zephyr's clothes, picking out what he liked. And Zephyr whimpered, he looked around at all three of the other men and felt tears come to his eyes, wincing when he heard the chuckling of the two older men.

Pointing the gun at the helpless teenager, the blonde man put his finger on the trigger.

_**BAM BAM**_

Zephyr screamed, but the pain he was expecting never came. His vision went blurry suddenly, the shock of it all making him dizzy, and just before he lost conciousness, he saw the blonde man crash to the ground, followed by the brunette man, and behind them he saw a shadowy silhoette of someone pointing a gun.

* * *

><p>LOLOLOL I HATE MYSELF FOR THIS. any opinions?<p> 


	2. Waking Up

When Zephyr woke up after God knows how long, his body ached terribly. He moaned lowly in pain and slowly tried to sit up, only to be shushed and pushed back down.

"Shh, it's okay, Zephyr. Your safe now."

"...Leanne..?"

The blonde girl smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Your pretty worn out, so just rest up for now. Those Gremlins really did a number on you."

What? Gremlins? ...HUH?

Zephyr opened his eyes and looked over at the girl sitting beside his bed. Her face was worried and she leaned over to touch his forehead.

"Oh,shoot. Your fever is coming back. Hold on, I'll go get a cool rag!"

Zephyr watched as she fled, his eyes starting to close again.

"Hey, kid."

His eyes opened again to see Vashyron leaning over him. The man not wearing his usual cocky grin.

"You know, it really made me pissed when I found out you had taken a solo mission without telling me or Leanne. She woke me up in a panic saying you went missing. I had no idea where you went until I got a call reporting suspicious people with what looked like the blonde kid from our group."

Zephyr felt shame bubbling in his gut.

"It's a good thing i left when i did..."

Zephyr looked away as tears formed, remembering every bit of the horrible things that had happened the day before.

"I shot the two older ones. Killed them."

Zephyr looked at him, "A-And the kid..?"

Vashyron shrugged,"I let him go after I interrogated him. I may have roughed him up a bit much, but I'd say he deserved it. He was a crying mess, shaking the other two, begging them not to die. I would have felt bad for him had he not been in on it."

Zephyr was a little releived, but also felt bad for some reason.

"I'll leave you here to rest up. Your body's gonna be weak for a while. They used extremely powerful drugs that were engineered a while back. An expirement gone wrong. Somebody was trying to make a bomb, made an aphrodisiac instead." Shrugging, Vashyron turned to leave, but added in one more thing,"I told Leanne that you were ambushed by some Gremlins. Figured you'd want that." And with that, he left. Leaving Zephyr alone.

In a way, Zephyr felt sorry for the black haired boy. But then again, he wished Vashyron had shot him, too. He was VERY releived Leanne didn't know what happened to him,too.

Rushing in with a damp washcloth, Leanne moved Zephyr's hair away from his face and placed it over his forehead. She sat in the chair next to the bed and sighed.

"I hope you feel better soon, Zephyr. If there's anything you need, tell me and i'll get it, okay?"

Zephyr nodded, too exhausted and worn to even try and speak.

"I guess you're sleepy...I'll go and let you rest. Sleep tight."

Zephyr watched the optimistic blonde leave and desperately hoped she would come back. He didn't want to be alone, even though that was how he usual liked it. Maybe he should really just do what everyone wanted and sleep. Yeah, that sounded good...

* * *

><p>OK. SO. LIKE. i know you guys wanted to know what happened, so heres a small update to let ya know. dont worry, i didnt abandon. just been away a long while. this is just to show that mr blonde and brunette sexyness are dead and black hair is somewhere else. and yeah. so vashyron was the one who popped in. hooray!<p> 


End file.
